


You Make Me Feel Alive

by InsanityAtBest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, oc warrior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emilia was tired.</p><p>She was tired of being alone.</p><p>She was tired of being in the dark.</p><p>And she was tired of not feeling.</p><p>Her grandmother had lived through this but Emilia could not.</p><p>Emilia couldn't take the price of safety.</p><p>She runs into the traveling Mulan and from there a bond is made.</p><p>Could it be broken?</p><p>Could Emilia heal from being alone for so long?</p><p>Can Mulan make Emilia feel alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first so tell me what you think! So far it seems OUAT wants Mulan to be alone and heartbroken. I don't think so. If she can't have Aurora, she'll have another princess.

I paced through my room in the tower.

How was this fair?

How was this safe?

How could they do this to me?

The only opening I saw was the window where my necessities were brought in.

The view was breathtaking. The sun was high on the horizon and I could see the forest creeping towards the tower.

Escape was so near yet so far.

I looked at my too long hair.

It trailed behind me all the way to the other side of the room in dark black waves.

That could be my escape?

Hadn't my father's mother's true love rescued her that way?

I was sick of waiting.

I didn't want to be rescued.

I wanted to be free.

But I was scared.

I didn't know anything beyond these walls.

Yet I had to try.

I combed my hair and then put it into a ponytail.

I started braiding.

At nightfall, the braid was done.

There was a hoop near my window for flowers to be hung.

I grabbed a knife from my drawer and three together a bag to help me through this.

I tied my hair around the hoop and hesitated.

Could I really do this?

The decision was made for me when my foot slipped off the ledge.

I grabbed my hair and ignored the painful tugging.

I ran out of hair before I reached the ground.

"Stupid! Now what?" I thought out loud.

I grabbed my knife out of the bag and started cutting.

After a couple minutes, I started falling.

THUD.

Ouch.

I stood up and could everything so I started walking to the forest.

Finding shelter wouldn't be so hard.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change.


End file.
